This invention relates to through-hole ratchets of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,773 and No. 5,647,252. Applicants Miner and Sausto are also joint inventors of a through-hole socket for which U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,930 has issued. It appears that through-hole ratchets will be the ratchets of the future and will eventually make post driven ratchets obsolete because of their adaptability to numerous tasks and other advantages delineated in the referenced patents. Due to the fact that there are millions of sockets constructed for use on ratchets with square drive posts in mechanic's toolboxes, a need exists for an adapter which will readily allow the use of conventional sockets in through-hole ratchets and which will further permit rapid interchange of sockets of varying dimensions.
It is the object of this invention to provide an adapter which will be readily attachable to and detachable from a through-hole ratchet, which will enable conventional post driven sockets of varying sizes to be driven by the through-hole ratchet, and which provide a quick release mechanism which will enable the operator to remove sockets with one hand and minimal effort during usage.